


Pod płaszczem nocy

by Filigranka



Series: Żeglujemy nieodkrytymi shipami [13]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, Nonnies Made Me Do It, ale czytać te kolejne varia przy rozdziałach, dobra trójkąt polega na patrzeniu głównie ale emocjonalnie się liczy, fandom mi nie napisał, głupiutkie niepotrzebne błahe, hate: connecting people vel negatywne emocje jako zaprawa, i nic dziwnego, i pornografia w znaczeniu bliższym uzusowi, kramik na erotykę, miniaturki drobiazgi okruchy, moja pornografia emocjonalna, opowieści tysiąca i jednego tagowania, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, polityka polityka polityka, wszystko dla niszowych parek, zbiorówka, żeglujemy nieodkrytymi shipami
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Kramik na porno do nowej trylogii SW. Bo jak go nie mam, to nie potrafię dokończyć tych wszystkich zaczętych głupotek. Najwyraźniej.Tak, jasne, ja to ja, spodziewajcie się Lei i Huksa. W ewentualnych trójkątach. Czasem innych rzadkich par. Plus pewnie tłumaczeń z angielskiego tego, co meme i wymiany made me do. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dobra, to jazda z tym koksem. ;) Co tu z ostrzeżeń - prawie nic! Leia/Hux, Leia na górze, Qi'ra podgląda (ale oni wiedzą), to nawet specjalnie obrazowe nie jest, ale 100 words thread mnie na meme zainspirowało. Poza tym, czymś trzeba zacząć, bo już od roku o tym kramiku myślę. Angielski fandom do SW jest ze swoimi parkami strasznie nudny.

Qi'ra nadal nie wiedziała, jakim cudem pomylili się w ocenie generał Organy. Jakby przecenili jej fanatyzm, chociaż to ostatnio wydawało się niemożliwe. Mało kto był gotów poświęcić sprawie rodzinne planety, rodzinę, męża, brata i nieomal poświęcić syna.  
Założenie, że nawet po wyraźnym rozkazie - ze strony resztek Republiki - i sowicie opłaconej umowie - ze strony wszystkich pozostałych stron, a było ich Legion - oszczędzenia Huksa będzie się chciała drania pozbyć ze swojego otoczenia jak najszybciej, wydawało się logiczne. Potwierdzone przez profile psychologów.  
Tylko kilku ekspertów zauważyło, nieomal na marginesie, że "księżniczka Organa" nigdy nie dostała swojej zemsty ani na Tarkinie, ani na Vaderze, ani na Imperatorze. Tak, pokonała ich, ale to wszystko. Nic, co mogłoby się równać z oglądaniem Alderaanu rozpadającego się na kawałki. I że, to dodawane już bardzo ostrożnie, od idealizmu i arystokratycznego wychowania, i słusznego poczucia sprawiedliwości wcale nie zawsze daleko jest do "potrzeby dominacji, a nawet tendencji sadystycznych". Których, dodawały te same raporty, senator Organa nigdy publicznie ani w plotkach nie przejawiała, ale jej życie prywatne oraz lata wojenne to były przecież - tylko mgła i lustra.  
Na marginesach i w hipotetycznych możliwościach dodawano zresztą wiele. Sztuka wróżbitów i oszustów. Z czymś tam zawsze trafisz.  
Bo Leia zostawiła Huksa sobie. Oficjalnie: nie ufała biznesowi militarnemu czy organizacjom przestępczym, że nie odbiją drania z więzienia, by projektował dla nich kolejne Starkillery, statki czy urządzenia śledzące. Projektować może sobie równie dobrze pod jej strażą, prawda? Generał, senator, teraz wreszcie Kanclerz Organa chętnie te projekty udostępni, oczywiście za odpowiednią opłatą - nie, nie dla niej, skądże, na organizacje charytatywne. Fundusze dla Sierot Hosnian, byłych żołnierzy Rebelii i Ruchu Oporu et, szlag by to, cetera.  
Qi'ra - Świt - płaciła. Kuat płaciło. Czerka płaciła. Wszyscy, szlag, płacili, bo Hux - i o, to Qi'ra rozumiała doskonale - napędzany chęcią przeżycia tworzył rzeczy niesamowite. Qi'ra nie wiedziała, jakim cudem Porządek nie dał rady wygrać tej wojny, skoro miał człowieka, który w parę tygodni poprawiał wydajność konwencjonalnych elektrowni o 15%. O wydajności ładunków wybuchowych nie wspominając (Wola Mocy, oznajmiła z kamienną twarzą generał Organa, i doprawdy, to było jedyne **racjonalne **wyjaśnienie tego stanu rzeczy).  
Wszyscy płacili, więc mogłoby wyglądać na to, że generał vel kanclerz vel dowolny inny tytuł wszechświata (serio, zdaniem Qi'ry mogliby ją równie dobrze tytułować mistrzem Jedi, to nie tak, że wiele istot lewitowało w przestrzeni kosmicznej) po prostu powstrzymała swój fanatyzm w imię pragmatyzmu. Ekspertyzy psychologiczne nadal byłyby funta kłaków Chewie'ego nie warte, ale tak samo dopiski o zemście - gdyby nie plotki.  
Gdyby nie potwierdzający je dobitnie fakt, że ilekroć Qi'ra łączyła się z kanclerz w środku nocy, wieczorem, po oficjalnych godzinach - w końcu znajomi znajomych i straconych miłości życia to nasi znajomi! - Hux klęczał Lei między nogami i robił jej minetę.  
No, dobrze, nie zawsze minetę, czasami palcówkę, czasami po prostu pieścił - piersi, brzuch, stopy, szyję, plecy, gdziekolwiek - i nie zawsze klęczał, czasami leżał obok, czasami nawet wtulony. A czasami u nóg.  
Generał z pewnością mogłaby go odkopać - kazać mu przestać - przed odebraniem połączenia. Ale zamiast tego Qi'ra mogła podziwiać jej zimny, profesjonalny uśmiech, jej głos, który nigdy nie zadrżał w tych biznesowych rozmowach - nawet wtedy, kiedy, Qi'ra miała zwykle całkiem niezły widok, ten pieprzony geniusz i zbrodniarz wylizał ją do czysta - wszystkie jej gesty tak starannie wyzute z tryumfu czy okrucieństwa, tak idealnie obojętne...  
Księżniczka musiała kiedyś się dowiedzieć o Qi'rze i Hanie, prawda? I musiała wiedzieć, że Qi'ra, jak wszyscy, nie pragnęła niczego bardziej niż przekonać Huksa, tę przeklętą żywą maszynkę do zarabiania bilionów, do pracy dla siebie. I może nawet, dzięki tej całej Mocy albo tylko znajomości życia, że pewnie, Qi'ra zamierzała wykorzystać czyjeś niezamknięte tęsknoty za mamusią, platonicznie, erotycznie, dowolnie.  
Generał i senator, i kanclerz musiała wiedzieć, nade wszystko, że równie dobrze mogłaby się masturbować Starkillerem. Pokaz władzy.  
Wobec czego Qi'ra, która pokazów miała w życiu dosyć, powinna wybierać połączenie do _Lei_, prywatne, tylko w godzinach urzędowych. Powinna.  
Ale tak jakoś wychodziło, że co najmniej raz w tygodniu miała do niej jakąś niecierpiąca zwłoki - albo tak po prostu, przychodzącą na myśl, a potem mogłaby zapomnieć, w jej wieku, nawet z bio-ulepszaniem pamięci, to się zdarza, prawda? - sprawę.  
Łączyła się przez największy wyświetlacz i - rozmawiając, negocjując, proponując, dobijając targu albo odchodząc z kwitkiem - patrzyła, jak człowiek, który zaprojektował broń niszcząca i tworzącą słońca, klęczy Lei między nogami, jak palce, które potrafiły narysować działka wysadzające układy planetarne, posłusznie idą za jej dłonią by pieścić jej sutki, jak język, który rozkazał zabić miliardy, bez słowa protestu wylizuje jej srom czy ssie łechtaczkę, nawet - może zwłaszcza - gdy spija przy tym krew.  
Patrzyła, utrzymywała biznesowy uśmiech i rytmicznie zaciskała mięśnie miednicy.  
  



	2. Siła wyższa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeszcze-nie-Kylo(oficjalnie)/Luke. Znaczy, Ben Solo/Luke Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Małe ja w sumie tego nie shippuje, co jest zaskakujące, bo to wszak foe-yay, jeszcze kazirodztwo, czyli dodatkowa drama - no i w sumie nie mam kłopotu, żeby shippować Kylusia z Leią czy Hanem nawet, jak wie każdy, kto rzucił okiem na mój spis fików (nie no, ale to jest taka klasyczna sytuacja edypalna z tym zabijaniem ojca, Snoke, Luke'a, w sumie wszystkich możliwych figur autorytetu... na końcu powinien zabić Moc. I Kreia z KOTORa II by zaklaskała z radości, w ten sposób uczyniliby KOTORy oficjalnie częścią nowego EU). Ale cóż, małe ja tego nie shippuje, tak jakoś wyszło. Niemniej, e. zawsze mnie kusi, że mam pisać niszowe shipy, bo a to temu, a to tamtemu brakuje paru fików do 20 czy 100, czy innej ładnej liczby, a ona tak lubi statystyki - no i teraz Luke'owi z Kylusiem brakowało 1 (słownie: jednego) fika. 
> 
> W imię solidarności z niszowymi parkami, którą bardzo odczuwam - wiecie, że Leia/Hux ma wreszcie 20 fików! Jam to, nie chwaląc się, sprawił! - cóż mogłam zrobić? No w takiej sytuacji musiałam pomóc. Chciałam drabble, ale wyszło 500, tyż piknie. 
> 
> Niemniej, ekhm, wicie - **ostrzeżenia i spoilery**:  
Luke/Kylo,  
kazirodztwo,  
obaj już dorośli, ale nadal stosunek jest wymuszony przez okoliczności (i, jak się domyślamy, przez Kylusia, który do tych okoliczności - The Force Makes Them Do It - doprowadził),  
bardzo wygodna dla autorki, która tego nie shippuje, amnezja.

  
Luke’owi przemknęło przez głowę, że Ben musiał to wszystko przewidzieć – wyczytać, z ksiąg albo wizji – i ukartować. Natychmiast się zawstydził. To przecież niemożliwe, żeby syn Hana, syn Lei, jego własny siostrzeniec...  
Ale trudno było tym ewidentnym podszeptom Ciemnej Strony nie ulec, kiedy Ben tak ochoczo (oczywiście, jak Luke, chce jak najszybciej to skończyć) mu – słowa stawały Luke’owi w gardle – obciągał.  
Niemożliwe, żeby Ben chciał, by wpadli w pułapkę jakiejś przeklętej starożytnej świątyni. Pułapkę opartą na sithijskiej zasadzie absolutnego podporządkowania wyższym w hierarchii. I tak mieli szczęście, że świątynia nie zażądała od nich ofiary krwi. Luke zabiłby siebie, pewnie, ale zmuszać Bena do życia z takim ciężarem – nie, żeby życie ze wspomnieniem smaku fiuta twojego własnego wuja mogło być wiele lepsze...  
Ben odsunął się nagle.  
— Mistrzu... Wujku. Proszę, jeśli się będziesz tak przejmował, to utkniemy tutaj na zawsze. — Przyłożył twarz do bioder Luke’a, z boku, tak dziecinnie, że ten prawie umarł z poczucia winy. — To dla mnie nic takiego. Robiłem to z chłopakami wiele razy. Dziewczynami też. Eksperymentowaliśmy. Nie masz pojęcia, wujku, co się dzieje na tych naszych obozach integracyjnych... Ale tylko w starszych rocznikach — dodał błyskawicznie. — I jesteśmy obaj dorośli. Klątwa tutaj w ogóle na to nie patrzy jak na akt seksualny, tylko czystą transakcję władzy. Oddanie się ucznia nauczycielowi. Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy my to interpretowali... jakoś bardziej sentymentalnie. Musimy ją przechytrzyć, to wszystko.  
Dzielny chłopak, próbował go pocieszyć. A Luke już go podejrzewał...  
— Wiesz, że nie wymagam od nikogo podporządkowania się. Już zwłaszcza od ciebie.  
„Ale ja bym chętnie...” rozbrzmiało w jego głowie. Przytłumione. Mroczone. Na pewno nie należące do Bena, skądże. Podszepty Ciemnej Strony. Cienie starodawnej magii.  
— Oczywiście, wujku. Ale nie chcę spędzać nocy, a myślę, że ona nas nie puści, jeśli, no... — Ben poczerwieniał nagle. — Nie dasz jej dowodu.  
Luke’a zamroczyło. Żółć podeszła mu do gardła, zgiął się w pół, kaszląc.  
— Wujku?  
Ben uniósł głowę; miał takie wielkie oczy i taki niewinny wyraz twarzy, że Luke nawet nie zareagował, kiedy tamten uniósł rękę, przytrzymał jego skroń...  
— Już w porządku. Mogę ci pomóc.  
...i dopiero wtedy Luke spróbował krzyknąć.

  
— Co się stało?  
Poranek był rześki, powietrze czyste, trawa przyjemnie chłodna od rosy, a Ben siedział na składanym krześle, pogwizdując, ale Luke wybiegł z namiotu z poczuciem, że coś jest straszliwie nie tak.  
W głowie miał pustkę. Nie pamiętał nic, co się wydarzyło od momentu, kiedy weszli do świątyni.  
Ben odetchnął z ulgą – nie, nie, to musiało być złudzenie, bo na twarzy chłopaka zaraz zagościł niepokój.  
— Nie pamiętasz?  
Luke potrząsnął głową.  
— Wpadliśmy w pułapkę Ciemnej Strony. Uratowałeś nas, ale cię zatruła... Wprowadziliśmy cię, razem, w trans leczniczy, jednak nawet on przez pierwsze kilka godzin... Miotałeś się, miałeś koszmary, bałem się, że... — Przygryzł wargę. — Ale potem ci się udało. Twój stan się ustabilizował i mogłem cię zabrać tutaj, do obozu, położyć w namiocie... Zwyciężyłeś. Jak zawsze. — Ben uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, tak szczerze, że Luke nie miał serca go poprawiać, przypominać o swojej pokorze wobec żywiołu życia, gdy chłopak dodał: — Jesteś najlepszym Jedi w historii galaktyki.


End file.
